Supremacy
De Supremacy was een ''Mega''-class Star Destroyer en het vlaggenschip van Supreme Leader Snoke. Specificaties De Supremacy had een unieke vorm als Star Destroyer, het schip was namelijker veel breder dan dat het lang was. Het was maar liefst breder dan 60 kilometer, langer dan 13 kilometer en het was de enige Mega-class die er ooit was gemaakt. Niet alleen was het het commandoschip van de First Order, het kon eveneens schepen aan boord herstellen en fabriceren. De Supremacy had de industriële capaciteiten van een volledige planeet. De motoren waren een verbeterd ontwerp op de voortstuwing van de Death Star. De Supremacy fungeerde ook als een docking station voor Star Destroyers. Het schip kon zes Star Destroyers extern en twee Destroyers intern vervoeren. Star Destroyers en andere capital ships konden via de onderzijde docken met de Supremacy. Extern gelinkte schepen werden voorzien van brandstof en van proviand en bevoorrading. Waren verder ook aanwezig in het schip: waterzuiveringsinstallaties, geheime laboratoria voor research, training zones en acht fabrieken (voertuigen, capital ships, voedsel en onderhoud), waarvan er een volledig door droids werd gerund. Omdat het schip zichzelf bevoorraadde, kon het nooit zonder voorraad zitten. Meer centraal gelegen, bevond zich de woonzone en de zone waar de bemanning was gehuisvest. Helemaal centraal was bovenaan de brug van het schip gelegen, meer naar beneden het hyperspace tracking complex, daarna de woonzone en daarna Snoke's Throne Room. Door de grootte was de supremacy mogelijk het grootste schip ooit gebouwd. Het was veel groter dan de Super Star Destroyers van het Empire, dan de statussymbolen van schepen uit de Core Worlds en dan de reconstructies van Xim the Despots vlaggenschip. De enige rivalen waren de Death Stars en de Starkiller Base. Hyperspace Tracking De First Order slaagde erin om een oud project van het Galactic Empire te realiseren door een combinatie van technologische vooruitgang en een massa aan data analyse. De computers en databanken waren gigantisch aan boord van het schip en een statisch hyperspace veld, dat rond de machines draaide, realiseerde een nooit eerder geziene snelheid van presteren. Een doelwit dat in hyperspace sprong, had misschien wel een triljoen mogelijke locaties, maar het systeem kon de bestemming binnen een angstaanjagende tijdspanne berekenen. Geschiedenis Het schip werd gebouwd aan een torenhoge prijs in de Unknown Regions waar de First Order zich schuilhield. Snoke had gekozen om geen planeet als basis te gebruiken voor de First Order maar met de Supremacy rond te reizen als een mobiele basis. De Supremacy functioneerde dus ook als het hoofdkwartier van de First Order. De Resistance had geen vermoeden van de grootte van de Supremacy. Nochtans had de Resistance een grote databank met allerlei gegevens over de grote schepen van de First Order en volgde het zelfs geruchten uit de onderwereld over Snoke's Boudoir. Na de vernietiging van Starkiller Base besloot Snoke de Supremacy te gebruiken om de laatste restanten van de Resistance te vernietigen. Dat leek lange tijd te gaan gebeuren, maar een plan van Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo zorgde voor een afleiding. Het was slechts toen de First Order een deal sloot met DJ dat ze wisten dat de Resistance U-55 Orbital Loadlifters had gelanceerd naar Crait. De First Order begon de schepen een voor een te vernietigen. Ondertussen was Supreme Leader Snoke al gedood door Kylo Ren. Holdo zag het falen van haar eigen plan en besloot in te grijpen. In plaats van de Raddus tot het einde uit te putten, maakte ze rechtsomkeer en besloot ze in hyperspace te gaan met de Supremacy en de andere Star Destroyers recht in de baan van de sprong. De Raddus sneed dwars door de Supremacy en de andere schepen heen, waardoor het schip eigenlijk in twee brak. Kylo Ren kon echter nog genoeg zwaarbewapende troepen verzamelen om de Resistance te belagen op Crait. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles * The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Sphero * The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections Categorie:Star Destroyers category:First Order category:Kuat-Entralla Engineering